Una navidad inolvidable
by Laura Black
Summary: Llega la Navidad y alguien se siente muy solo... (se que el summary es horrible, pero la historia vale la pena, lo juro, jajaja) dejen reviews, please!


Hace ya mucho que escribi este Fic, pero aquí aun no lo habia subido. A mi personalmente mee gusto bastante como quedo, pero ya direis vosotros, jaja. Espero que os guste. 

Una Navidad inolvidable

Navidad es una de las fechas en la que a todos nos gusta estar con nuestras familias, con la gente a la que queremos, abriendo regalos, comiendo turrón, cantando villancicos.

-Hace mucho frió – dijo titiritando una joven

-Ven Mione, yo te haré entrar en calor – sonrió un joven pelirrojo abrazando a la chica muy fuerte

-Ronnie, suéltame, me haces daño! – rió la chica tratando de zafarse de los grandes brazos de su amigo

-Por cierto, donde esta Harry?

-No se, no lo he visto desde que subimos de los terrenos – respondió la chica volviéndose seria

-Sabes una cosa? Me duele mucho ver a Harry triste en estas fechas – dijo el Griffindor sentándose en el sillón delante del fuego

-A mi también, nunca ha pasado una Navidad como dios manda, y encima, con la muerte de Sirius y todo... – dijo la chica sentándose al lado de su amigo

-Que podemos hacer? No puedo verlo así – dijo el chico

-La verdad, no se que podemos hacer – dijo la chica

Navidad. Odio estas fiestas. Son fiestas para estar con la "familia". Ja! Familia, ni siquiera se que es eso. Veo a mis amigos con sus padres, y hermanos en el caso de Ron, y no saben la envidia que me dan.

Se que soy famoso, que soy rico, tengo admiradores, lo se, todo eso lo se. Pero también se que estoy solo, por mucho que tenga a mis amigos y a mucha gente que me quiere, estoy solo.

También se que no soy un chico normal, nunca lo he sido. Los chicos normales piden para estas fiestas, muchos regalos: juegos, una escoba nueva, etc. Todo cosas que con dinero se puede comprar. Por eso yo no soy un chico normal, porque no quiero ni juegos, ni escobas voladoras, ni cosas materiales.

NO. Lo único que quiero es cariño, pero no el cariño que me dan mis amigos, o mi novia, no, yo quiero el cariño que me darían mis padres. Algo que por desgracia, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, puedo tener.

Por eso no me gusta la Navidad, porque estas fechas me recuerdan que no tengo padres. Por cosas de la vida, fueron arrebatados de mi lado, sin darme ni siquiera la posibilidad de conocerlos.

Si al menos pudiera pasar una Navidad con ellos...

-Harry, donde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados

-Tranquila Mione, estoy bien – respondió el chico con la cabeza gacha y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que dirigían a su cuarto – Solo estaba paseando.

-Donde vas? No piensas bajar a cenar? Es Nochebuena

-No tengo hambre Ron, voy a acostarme

Y se fue a su cuarto, mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban tristes. Harry llego a su habitacon y se tumbo en la cama. Miraba fijamente el techo, y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

-Vamos dormilon, levantate!

Se movio perezosamente en la cama. Tenia sueño y no queria despertarse. De seguro le estaba despertando Hermione o Ron para abrir los regalos. Un momento, esa no era la voz de ninguno de sus dos amigos.

Abrio los ojos de golpe y casi se cae de la impresión. Movio la cabeza frenéticamente hacia todos los lados, mirando el sitio donde se encontraba. No estaba en su cuarto del colegio!

-Cielo, te encuentras bien? – le pregunto una voz femenina

Esa voz. Reconoceria el dueño de esa voz con los ojos cerrados. Pero no podia ser. Giro lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

-Ma... mama? – pregunto el chico

-Claro que si cielo, quien te creias que era, eh? – sonrio alborotándole el pelo a su hijo – Feliz Navidad cariño!

Lily Potter se acerco y abrazo a su hijo. Harry estaba llorando, y se aferro muy fuerte a su madre. No queria que se fuera.

-Sera mejor que bajes, sino tu padre abrira todos los regalos - sonrio la mujer saliendo del cuarto y guiñandole un ojo a su hijo.

Su padre. Su padre tambien estaba. Pero como era posible que estuvieran sus padres? "sera un sueño, pero no quiero despertar. Lo aprovechare". Se puso corriendo un batin y bajo de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera.

-Oh Lil! Dejame abrir los regalos! – un hombre le hacia pucheritos a su mujer

-Que no James, espera a que baje Harry – le reñia divertida su esposa

-Vaya campeon! Feliz Navidad! – sonrio James Potter

Harry corrio y abrazo a su padre. Todos tenian razon en lo que le decian, se parecia muchísimo a su padre.

-A que esperas para abrir los regalos? – sonrio su madre entragandole un paquete – Este es de tio Remus.

Harry se paso toda la mañana abriendo regalos de sus padres, sus abuelos, sus otros abuelos, en fin, montones de regalos. Pero le faltaba algo.

-Harry, este es el regalo de Padfoot – sonrio James Potter dándole un paquete – O mejor dejame abrirlo a mi, me parece que se lo que es.

-No papa, dejame a mi – rio Harry intentando quitarle el paquete a su padre, pero no lo conseguia, era muy fuerte

-Tienes que crecer mas hijo – rio James Potter viendo como su hijo daba saltos para coger el paquete – Ya hablare yo con Dumbledore, tienen que alimentaros mas.

-La comida de Hogwarts esta muy buena – sonrio Lily entrando a la sala con una bandeja de galletas – Lo que pasa esque cada vez que Harry viene a casa, os la pasais los tres comiendo comida basura. tanto vosotros dos como vuestro querido Paddy - sonrio

-Comida basura? – dijo James Potter bajando los brazos – Las pizzas no son comida basura.

-Si lo son – respondio su esposa

-No ireis a pelear ahora, no? – pregunto Harry

-Claro que no cielo, es Navidad! – sonrio Lily abrazando a su hijo – Pero se han acabado las pizzas y comida esa – le susurro

Harry le quito el paquete a su padre y lo abrio. Le temblaban las manos. Ese regalo era de Sirius, su padrino. Al abrirlo lanzo una exclamación. El paquete estaba lleno de dulces de Honeydunckes, articulos de bromas, en fin, todo lo que un Merodeador podria desear.

-Podrias dejar alguno para tu padrino favorito, no crees? – dijo una divertida voz masculina desde la puerta

-Sirius! – grito Harry corriendo a abrazarlo

La verdad esque Sirius se veia diferente a como el lo conocia. Estaba muy bien arreglado, con su tunica perfectamente planchada, con su pelo limpio y bien arreglado. No tenia nada que ver con el Sirius que salio de Azkaban.

-Bueno cielo, es hora de ir a dormir – dijo Lily Potter viendo como su hijo de dormia en el sofa

-No mama, no tengo sueño – dijo intentando convencer a su madre, pero se le escapo un bostezo

-Venga campeon, a dormir – le sonrio James Potter

Harry no queria irse a dormir, porque estaba seguro que cuando se despertara, volveria a estar en Hogwarts, y sus padres continuarian muertos.

-Buenas noches cariño – su madre de acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches grandullon – le sonrio su padre dándole un golpecito en la espalda

-Buenas noches papa. Buenas noches mama – sonrio Harry antes de acomodarse en la cama – Nunca me dejareis solo, verdad?

-Veras amor, sabes que no siempre estaremos contigo físicamente – dijo dulcemente Lily sentándose al lado de la cama de su hijo – Pero quiero que sepas, que siempre estaremos guiandote y cuidandote, nunca estaras solo. Pero no tienes que estar triste cuando no estemos, es mas, tienes que vivir y ser feliz.

-Toma, cuidalo bien, te cuidara – James le dio una pequeña cadenita de plata, con un leon. – Y recuerda, siempre estaremos contigo.

Y con la imagen de sus padres sonriéndole, se durmió feliz. Porque por primera vez, habia pasado una Navidad con sus padres. Aunque solo fuera un sueño, habia sido el mejor regalo de Navidad que le podian haber dado.

Abrio poco a poco los ojos, pero no vio nada. Estaba todo oscuro. Encendio la lampara de su mesita de noche y cogio las gafas. Recorrio con la vista el cuarto, al parecer, no habia nadie. Vio la hora, las 9 de la noche.

-Estaran en el Comedor cenando – se dijo a si mismo levantándose de la cama.

Se fue al baño y se enjuago la cara. Sintio que algo le pesaba en el cuello. Cuando vio lo que era, se quedo alucinado.

-La cadena que me dio papa en el sueño – dijo examinándola y admirándola

De pronto, le vinieron a la mente las palabras que le dijeron sus padres. "siempre estaremos contigo", le habia dicho su padre. "siempre estaremos guiandote y cuidandote, nunca estaras solo. Pero no tienes que estar triste cuando no estemos, es mas, tienes que vivir y ser feliz", le habia dicho su madre.

Sonrio recordando el sueño y bajo hacia el comedor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentia feliz de que fuera Navidad. Le gosto ver todo el castillo adornado. Le divirtió ver a todos los fantasmas cantando villancicos. Le gustaba la Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad – sonrio llegando a la mesa de Griffindor, justo detrás de sus dos amigos.

-Harry! – gritaron los dos abrazandolo

-Feliz Navidad a ti tambien Harry – sonrio Hermione abrazandolo

-Y ese colgante? – pregunto Ron mirando a su amigo

-Un regalo – sonrio mirando hacia la puerta del comedor, donde tres personas lo saludaban sonrientes – Siempre estareis conmigo.

Fin


End file.
